Buckles are used to securely connect components together. For example, various bags, backpacks, and the like have male and female buckle members connected to straps, webbing, or the like. Each strap, for example, is looped through a web channel on a buckle member. In order to connect the looped straps together, the make buckle member is connected to the female buckle member.
A conventional side-release buckle assembly may include a male connection member that is configured to mate with a female connection member, such as shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,472, entitled “Buckle.” Each connection member is configured to retain a strap, such as a seatbelt or backpack strap. The male connection member includes integral buttons that may be engaged to release the male connection member from the female connection member, thereby disconnecting the buckle assembly.
The male connection member may include a pair of flexible lateral arms having buttons at distal ends. A rigid strut member may extend between the lateral arms. A strap receiving channel may be formed through the male connection member between the rigid strut member and a strap bar.
In general, buckle members have strap-receiving or web channels that are configured to restrict the movement of webbing therethrough. While an individual may adjust the strap or channel within the web channel, the buckle member typically restricts the movement, so that the web or strap within the web channel remains at a desired length. In order to secure the strap or webbing in position, many individuals double and triple loop portions of the webbing or strap within the web channel.
Some buckle members include numerous small teeth that bite into the webbing or strap. The teeth dig into the material of the webbing or strap, in order to securely retain the webbing or strap at a desired position.
However, buckle members typically have relatively small web channels that may be difficult for an individual to navigate webbing therethrough. As such, the web channels of certain buckle members may be difficult for an individual to move a strap or webbing therethrough in order to adjust a length of the webbing or strap. Further, many known buckle member have web channels that may damage the webbing. As an example, the small teeth of certain buckle members may snag and tear webbing or strap material.